The Art Of Kissing
by Whisper-of-Warning
Summary: Sebastian Verlac is mysterious & tantalizing; any girl would be crazy not to want him & Clary is no exception. So when he asks her on a date she's ecstatic. Problem? She has no idea how to kiss. But don't worry her brother's best friend is there to help. Problem? She hates him. But she'll need all the help she can get. He'll tutor her in the art of the perfect kiss & perhaps love?
1. Gullible And Desperate

**Here's my new two-shot. The idea came to me and I had to write it down. This story will get a little more intimate in the second part so be prepared for a little taste of lemons in the second chapter.**

**Enjoy this new story. I wrote it for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Are you happy now!**

* * *

Clary wasn't much of anything. She wasn't much of a runner, she wasn't much of an academic student; she wasn't much of anything really.

She was just that, she wasn't.

She spent most of her days painting, sketching, gaming and pining over Sebastian Verlac.

Ah, Sebastian Verlac, where did she even begin? He was mysterious and tantalizing; like a really good puzzle you wanted to solve. His dark endless eyes gave nothing away as he walked down the hallways of Northwood High. He was everything Clary wasn't. He was secretive, mystifying, and unexplained. She wanted to crack his code, to see what Sebastian's soul really looked like; how vulnerable he would be completely bared for the world to see.

For her to see.

"Wow, Earth to the spinning cortex of flames that is my best friend." She felt a soft thump on her head as she turned with a frowning expression. Sebastian would be walking into the school at any second; she couldn't properly start her day without seeing him.

"'Spinning cortex of flames'?" She asked as Simon shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah," He picked up a strand of her deep red hair as if the answer was completely clear. "The hair."

"And so that makes me a 'spinning cortex of flames'?" She said trying not to let the smile she felt itching to cross her lips break through. "That doesn't even make the least bit of sense."

"It makes sense to me."

"I rest my case."

Simon gave her a mocking laugh before following her gaze to the school's front doors. "What are you doing anyway?" She gave him a pointed look to which he gave a hearty sigh. It was overly dramatic and knocked his glasses slightly askew when he threw his head back, his chest puffed out. "I don't even get what you see in him?" He said it bitterly as he watched the doors to the school open and a flock of flustered girls walked in talking and giggling amongst themselves as they looked back the way they came. "He doesn't even speak. I think one time he actually grunted a thank you. Grunted! What are we? Cavemen?"

Simon was becoming flustered himself as his face began to flush and Clary gave him a small smirk. "How sweet; only gentlemen say thank you."

"Unbelieveable." Simon said with a groan as his body fell onto the lockers right beside hers as if he didn't have the energy to keep himself upright anymore. "I just don't get it."

"There's nothing to get." Clary said with a shrug of her shoulders, she placed her bagged lunch haphazardly in her locker as she reached for her sketchbook. "He's hot and mysterious. Both of which are strong selling points."

Simon snorted and gave her a raise of his eyebrow, something she had always wished she could do but never could. "If that were the case then you would be head over heels for him," Simon said with a nudge of his head back in the direction of the front doors. "Just like all the other girls are."

As if on cue, Jace Wayland strutted through the doors of Northwood as if the world were bowed at his feet. Clary let the sound of disgust leave her lips as soon as she saw him. "He's not mysterious in the least. Jace is the easiest person to read."

"How so?"

Clary gave Simon an exasperated face. "All Jace does is sleep, eat, have sex, and break girl's hearts. It's a repeated cycle, an ongoing process; kinda like the water cycle." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "He's cynical, narcissistic and a complete and utter waste of anyone's time."

Simon thought about it for a moment before he looked back at Jace and squinted his big brown doe eyes. "Normally I would agree with you, in fact, I do agree with you slightly. But I have to tell you, I think there might be more to him than you think."

Clary rolled her eyes before looking back at Jace, who smiled at the group of girls who had walked in not 5 minutes before. "I don't think so." She said with a curl of her lip as he threw his blonde head back and cackled like a witch. "But I know him better than you do. He is my brother's best friend after all."

For as long as Clary could remember Jace had always been in the way. Whenever she and Jon were playing in the sandbox, Jace would just appear out of nowhere and ask if he wanted to play ball. Whenever they were eating family dinner, Jace would appear and her mother _always_ made him a plate. It came to the point that they would leave a plate out on the dinner table for Jace when he came because he_ always_ came. She had to stare at his face all through dinner because he _always _had to sit across from her. He was _always_ there; for every sleepover, every road trip, every family gathering. It was as if Jace Wayland had wanted to be a Morgenstern all along.

He had made her jealous, teased her relentlessly, and picked on her constantly. If her hair was up, if she had a pimple, if she had started her period; Jace Wayland knew about it and used it to make her life a living hell.

At that moment, as if sensing her eyes digging into him, Jace turned and flashed her that smile she absolutely loathed and he thought she adored. She never liked Jace; he made her uneasy and uncomfortable like her heart was trying to push out of her chest. She didn't like the way he made her feel, but that didn't seem to stop him anyway. He loped over to her and Simon because he could just walk like all the other people in the world. He had to walk with the confidence of a Greek God; like someone to be worshiped and worth being praised. Jace acted like the whole world was wrapped around his pinky finger, like the only reason the grass was green and the sky was blue was because he told it to be. She couldn't stand that; just being next to him gave her those annoying goose bumps.

"Hey there, Little Red."

And that was another thing; he could never just call her by her name. He was always trying to irritate her anyway he knew how; like calling her 'Little Red' for example.

"What do you want, Jace?" She snapped, not feeling any sympathy for being as harsh as an icy chill; she shoved her books into her locker with more force than necessary, trying to get away from his irking presence as soon as she could.

"Whoa there," Jace said with that irritating smirk on his too perfect mouth, his mop of golden curls falling in front of his face. "I just wanted to say hi to my best friend's little sis."

"And now you have, so you can leave."

Jace didn't let her venomous tone and regular scowl get to him as he shook his head and let out a laugh. "You know most girls would kill for me to talk to them."

Clary turned slowly and gave Jace his own smirk back at him. "Well then, why don't you walk over there," She pointed off in the direction of the group of girls that huddled by the front doors still staring at him as if he were some celebrity. "And let them fight to the death over you." She slammed her locker door shut and grabbed Simon's arm, tugging on his sleeve for him to move with her. She could feel Jace's gaze on her back as she threw a smile over her shoulder. "Or better yet why don't you just let me kill myself _for _talking to you."

Jace gave her a speechless look, his face unbelieving as he watched her walk away. Clary counted that as one point for herself. She usually tried at least once a day to catch Jace Wayland off guard and make him speechless. She smiled as she thought she was starting off a bit early today.

Clearly, not looking where she was going, Clary barreled right into a firm body; making her stumble backwards and causing her book to scatter across the floor. She felt her body falling as she braced herself for the hard contact with the ground. She felt more than saw the hands that grabbed her; they were large hands with not a callus on them. Not the sign of a working man's hands or an artist's hands since hers were full of them. She couldn't believe what was happening; as if God was giving her something for all her good karma.

Sebastain Verlac had his arms wrapped around her, his body pressed hard into hers and his face merely inches away. She could see everything in his black orbs; her disbelieving expression and windblown hair to the flecks of gold that seemed to be embedded in those dark eyes. He was sucking her in like a never ending black sea.

"Are you alright?" His tone was low, husky as if he didn't use it much. All Clary could do in response was nod as he set her softly on her feet and grunted before turning and walking down the hallway. No one seemed to notice; no one seemed to care other than the few girls who were giving Clary the stink eye. She watched him disappear wishing he would just take her with him, let her solve him.

"Wow," Simon said putting a hand on her shoulder and steadying her as she wobbled slightly. "That has to be the longest sentence I've ever heard him say."

Clary couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that his hands had been around her waist and had anchored her fall. She was still in disbelief as she watched him sulk down the hallway before blending into the gawking crowd.

* * *

"I can't believe that happen!"

Simon groaned. "I can't believe we're still talking about it."

Clary scowled at her best friend as they walked down the pavement toward their houses; the busy streets of New York slowly turning into the quiet, rural sidewalks of suburbia. She narrowed her eyes as the wind tossed her hair around her head and almost knocked Simon's glasses from his nose, who scrambled to right them before they fell. "Can't you, at least, be happy for me? I've been waiting for that moment since. . ." Clary trailed off before throwing her arms in the air. "Forever!"

"Seriously, that's what you've been waiting for?"

"Simon!"

He flinched away with a laugh as Clary punched him in the arm. "Alright, sorry. I mean, I just don't get it, I guess. But if it means that much to you, I can try to care."

Clary looked at him with a smile as she crossed her arms over her small chest. "It does."

Simon nodded with a serious expression. "Okay." He paused a moment before he flipped his hand out toward her. "Like, oh my god, did you like totally see the way that hunk-of-candy-caveman had his hands on you?" His voice high and a hand cocked on the side of his hip in an overly dramatic manner. "Simply _scandalous._"

Clary threw her head back and laughed as Simon dropped his hand and laughed with her. "One, Magnus would kill you if he heard your tone right now." Simon winced at the thought. "And two, hunk-of-candy-caveman? What does that even mean?"

"That was Sebastian." Clary let out another loud laugh as they walked up the steps of her white porch. "Shut up, it was all I could come up with on short notice."

And as if he could smell their happiness and felt the urge to kill it, Clary's front door opened with a flourish as Jace stepped out onto the porch. That stupid smirk hadn't moved from his still too perfect face as his blonde curls moved and tousled with the wind making him look like some paid model. The whole scenario only fueled Clary's rage as a loud, undisguised groan left her mouth.

Simon let out a laugh before bumping his shoulder with hers. "See ya later, Morgenstern."

Clary gave him a wide-eyed expression as she scrambled to grab hold of his sarcastic "Geek. The name of your future boss." shirt he wore. She tugged on it in a fierce need to keep him close and not to let him leave; her sanity was sure to break if she had to be surrounded by Jace again for the rest of the day. "Where are you going? You can't leave me with him!" Clary said with a rude finger point in Jace's direction, who scowled at her tone of desperation not to be even in close proximity to him.

"Oh, but I can. You see, I don't live here." Simon said with a smile as he touched the end of her nose with his fingertip. "But you do. So, you have no choice but to be with him while I have the choice to be as far away from him as possible. And since I've had just about enough of him for one day; I'll be going with my second option."

Simon managed to pull away from her and slip down her porch steps before she could grab him again. "What about friendship?" Clary said with a stomp of her foot as Simon let out another mocking laugh.

"Let's put it on temporary hiatus."

"You suck."

"Love you too." Simon said with a smile as he whistled down the sidewalk toward his house, dancing to the tone that left his mouth no doubt just to mocking her.

Clary narrowed her eyes and tried to hide the smile that was trying to escape as she turned toward her modest home and let out another groan. "You're still here?" She said pushing past him as Jace stared after her. "Why don't you ever go home?" She said not waiting for his answer as she slipped off her jacket and stomped up the steps, opening her bedroom door with her hip. Her backpack immediately smacked the ground upon entering her personal threshold and her back making purchase with her soft bed.

Clary pushed the palms of her hands into her eyes as she rubbed them; thinking that maybe she should start putting make-up on if she was going to impress Sebastian. Though, she didn't really know how to impress a guy. They were mysteries to her; Simon was easy to understand but then again she had known him all her life.

Jace was easy to understand but that was only because he made what he wanted very clear and again she had known him all her life. She had truly only known four men in her life; one of them was her father, the other was her brother and the last two were her best friend and the enemy of her existence. She had no idea what to say to a boy she liked; she had no idea how to act. In fact, she didn't have the slightest idea how to _kiss _a boy either.

What if Sebastian actually asked her out on a date? He'd want to kiss her obviously. But what if she sucked at it? What if she was so bad that he laughed at her and never wanted to see her again? She didn't think she could stand the morbidity of it all. She couldn't mess it up; she really liked Sebastian.

What was she even talking about? He'd said one sentence to her! That didn't mean he wanted to date her, let alone kiss her. She wasn't anything worthwhile, she wasn't special. She was just Clary; the girl who you were friends with, not someone you dated. She wasn't much to look at and she certainly wasn't pretty or beautiful like a lot of the girls she had seen her brother, Jace or even Sebastian himself with.

She wanted to scream at her predicament. She wanted to yell and shout as her mother called her down to dinner. Clary felt her fingernails dig into her cheeks as she thought about the bland affair that dinner would be. Jace would be there, of course, just as he always was. And he'd stare at her the whole time just because he knew it would make her uncomfortable and because he knew how much she hated it.

She didn't understand why Jace never went home and ate. Most of the time, he slept in their house too. It was borderline ridiculous. But no one ever scolded him for taking up most of the hot water or eating them out of house and home. It wasn't like they were poor but Jocelyn and Valentine already had two mouths to feed not counting their own.

Though it wasn't like Clary ate that much; her brother always joked that Jace was simply eating her share of the rations in the house.

To be honest, Clary got into more trouble than Jace did. He was always saying things to rile her up and when she took the bait, she was the only one that ever got into trouble; though usually when it came down to a fight between the two hot-headed teens, Jace resided in using his words while Clary spoke with her fists.

But she was sick of it. Sometimes, she left like the outsider. Like, everyone in the family understood Jace more than she did; which, by all intents and purposes, could be true for her brother but not her mother and father. It was like they understood Jace more than her; they gave no thought to her feelings on Jace staying in their home and invading her privacy.

She wanted that stupid, smirking, blonde-headed Neanderthal out of her house.

"Clary!" Her mother's voice drifted from the kitchen under the cracks beneath her closed door. "Sweetie, dinner's ready."

She really wasn't hungry and the little appetite she did have was sure to be destroyed once she took one look at Jace's smirking face. Maybe if she just ignored them, they'd leave her alone. Maybe they'd think she fell asleep and let her be.

The knocking on her door made her heart drop in sorrow. She closed her eyes and threw an arm over her face for good measure as she tried to even out her breaths. Faking sleep was much harder than it looked.

"C'mon, Rissa, we both know you're not asleep." Her brother stepped into her room with heavy steps as he approached her bed and sat down. Clary tried her best to keep her composure. "Rissa, wake up." He leaned in close to her ear. "Or I might have to get Jace to come and get you—"

"I'm up!" Clary jumped to her feet as her brother raised a platinum eyebrow at her and smiled. Clary gave him a pout as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "That's really no fair." Whether she was refer to how she couldn't raise her eyebrow or to the unhanded threat he pulled she wasn't sure. Perhaps, she was talking about both.

Her brother laughed before sending her one of her favorite smiles; his teeth gleamed a shining white that looked like a model straight out of a toothpaste commercial. In reality, it kind of sucked being in a house full of beautiful people because it made her stick out even more like a sore thumb. Everyone could obviously tell who the ugly duckling among swans was and it certainly wasn't her brother or parents. Clary even had to begrudgingly admit it certainly wasn't Jace; with all his shining hair, chiseled face and tanned-to-perfection skin. He really was so beautiful it was annoying.

While Jonathon took after their father—his build was tall and strong, his face handsome, all white blonde hair and tan skin—most people said that Clary took after their mother. While it was nice to hear, seeing as her mother was so beautiful that many people thought that she was Clary's older sister when they went out; it was not by any means actually true. Clary's mother had soft waves of red hair that fell around her heart-shaped face only softening her features while Clary had large volumes of curls that no straightener or hair product could ever wish to control. Her mother had the perfect hour-glass figure—having two kids did nothing to harden her image—while Clary looked more like a pole. She had no curve to her body whatsoever. Her mother was a porcelain color, like a delicate doll; Clary was pasty white like a sickly vampire. Not to mention her mother had not a blemish to her; Clary had freckles that covered the bridge of her nose and some of her cheeks. It reminded her that while her mother was more like Ariel from the Little Mermaid, she was more like Raggedy Ann.

But no matter the differences, Clary loved her family. No matter how annoyingly giving they were to dumb, blonde boys who needed to go home. Especially her brother; Clary loved Jonathon more than anything and he certainly proved more than once just how protective he was.

"Dad said to use any means necessary to get you downstairs. He's worried that if you eat any less that you might actually turn into air and disappear completely." Jonathon said as he lightly pinched her sides which made Clary squirm and let out a giggle.

She stuck her tongue out at him before crossing her eyes together. "Whatever."

"You better be careful or your face will stay like that." Jonathon said as he walked toward the door. He casual stopped just outside the frame as Clary turned to him with a smirk. "You know what? Nevermind. You look better that way anyway."

Clary let her mouth drop open before she ran toward him her fist raised as Jonathon let out a loud laugh and launched himself down the stairs; Clary was close behind yelling out threats. He surged down the steps and toward the kitchen, sidestepping Valentine as he came through the door and running behind his back. Clary landed at the bottom of the steps with a jump and hurdled herself toward her brother. Before she could get her hands on him, Valentine wrapped her in his arms and lifted her high up on his chest with a victorious laugh.

"Look, what I caught Jocelyn!" Valentine bellowed in victory as Clary let out a giggle and squirmed in her dad's strong arms. Her mother stepped out of the kitchen with a soft smile looking more beautiful than ever in her wrinkled, paint coated overalls and apron. Behind her stood Jace, who had a silly sort of smile on his face; one that would have annoyed Clary had she seen it. "I seem to have caught a vigilante."

Jocelyn smiled before shaking her head. "I think you may be right." His wife said with an open smile before raising an eyebrow at her daughter. "There's only one way to find out."

Valentine raised his eyebrows up toward his hairline at his wife as he walked toward her, sifting Clary into one arm and keeping her close to his hip. She let out a loud laugh as he transferred arms and knocked the air out of her chest. "Do you really think we should go to such extreme measures?"

"Well," Jocelyn said with a hand to her chin as if in serious consideration of what they were conspiring together. Jace looked from Jocelyn to Valentine will a look of longing on his face before sharing a smile with Jonathon. "I think that only seems far. She should know by now that using her own method of punishment is not tolerated in this house. We make the laws and she was chasing after Jonathon and threatening him, after all."

It was amazing; even to Clary as she watched her parents smile at each other. To be married so long and to still be in love was inspiring. Most kids, her own age, had divorced parents; they had to visit once a week or sometimes less. But Clary couldn't picture her family ever splitting apart. Not with the way her father looked at her mother; as if they were one whole being, as if his heart was no longer held in his hands but in hers. How her mother looked at him the same way; as if he was the only air she needed, as if she was blind and was seeing the sun for the first time. She wondered what it would be like. To have someone love you so much; to be in such a strong love and know it was returned wholeheartedly. To give her heart away to someone in the hope that they would give you their heart back.

She hoped that she got the chance at that type of love one day. She hoped more than anything that she could find someone to love her, the way her father did her mother and vise versa.

"Yeah, she needs to be punished, Dad." Jonathon said with a knowing smirk in Clary's direction as her narrowed her eyes at him and glared from her predicament against her father's hip.

"You know what that means." Valentine said with a large smile as he set down the mail, he had undoubtedly gone outside to get, on the counter and looked down at his entrapped daughter.

"Oh no." Clary whispered as Valentine put her down.

"Oh yes." Her father smiled wickedly before grabbing onto his hand and forming a hook. "The Claw!"

"Dad, come on." Clary said with her hands on her hips. "I'm too old for the claw."

Valentine let out an evil laugh that had Clary biting her lip to keep from smiling. "You're never too old to be a victim of the claw!"

He ran toward her quickly as Clary let out a squeal and ran toward the living room. She circled around the large, chase-styled couch in the middle of the room as her father came up behind her and caught her waist. He kneeled over her as she lay sprawled out on the couch as he tickled her. Clary let out loud screams as she grabbed onto his wiggling fingers as she tried to squirm away to no prevail. Vaguely, she could hear Jonathon and Jace's laughter in the kitchen.

Jocelyn walked toward her husband with a wide smile, she chuckled as she spoke. "I think she's learned her lesson, honey." She put a hand to her husband's buff shoulder. "Plus, dinner's on the table."

Valentine raised an eyebrow. "Has she?"

Clary nodded, immediately giving in as she let out another giggle as her father tickled her sides. "I did! I have!"

Valentine let out a bellowing laugh as he let his hands fall to his sides. "Alright, I think you see the error of your ways now. Don't threaten or try to hit your brother, comprende?" He said as he let his finger tap the end of her nose as Clary scrunched it under his touch.

"Yes, Sir." She said with a mocking smile.

"Good." Valentine said with a nod before holding his arms out. "Now, where is my hello hug? Did you not miss me? Do I mean nothing to you?" Her father held a hand to his heart as if the thought hurt him. Clary let out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "That's much better. So, do you love your old man?"

Clary smiled. "I just said so this morning."

"Do you love me?" Her father pressed on.

"Of course, Daddy." She said with a soft smile as she kissed his cheek again. He pulled her close so she was nestled on his lap.

"How much?"

Clary smiled as she inhaled her father's cool and hard scent of the cologne she and Jonathon had gotten him on Christmas years ago. Right then, she'd never felt so safe as if the world couldn't touch her. Like nothing could hurt her as long as her father had her close to him because he would never let anything bad happen to her. Because he loved her.

"To the moon and back." Valentine smiled; his 5 o'clock shadow scratching against her forehead from where she had tucked her face into his neck.

"That's right." He said as he lightly kissed her cheek and set her on her feet. Jonathon had walked into the kitchen no doubt to steal some food before they said Grace. Jace still had his eyes on the whole affair as if he was jealous in an odd, sort of way. Clary felt the scowl before she could stop it as her father set her down on her feet. Jace met her eyes before he dropped his stared quickly; she narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the act. "Now, I think my beautiful wife said something about dinner."

Valentine wrapped his arms around Jocelyn and pulled her close; touching chest to chest her mother had no choice but to curl her arms around his neck the towel in her fist completely forgotten. She smiled up at her husband as he squeezed her closer. "I did."

"And what about dessert?"

Jocelyn frowned in thought before she shook her head. "I didn't pick up any dessert."

Valentine smiled wickedly down at her before he pressed his lips against hers; softly and lightly as if scared he would break her. "I guess we'll just have to make our own then." He whispered softly to her as he kissed her again; Jocelyn let out a giggle at what he implied. "Later."

"Ew!" Clary yelled as her mother let out a laugh and slapped her father with the towel in her hand. He let out a laugh of his own and he grabbed at his wife's waist. "Appetite ruined!"

"What happened?" Jonathon said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Dad's making disgusting suggestions to mom." Clary said with a curl of her lip, her nose scrunched in repulsion.

Jonathan let a shudder roll through him. "Nasty, but then again what's new?" He said letting his arm fall around his little sister's shoulders. They were a team against their parent's mushy, gushy love. It made them form a brother-sister front.

Jace shrugged. "I don't think it's so awful."

Clary rolled her eyes as she glared at him. "Yeah? Well, good thing no one asked you." She pushed away from her brother and into the kitchen as her father and mother walked hand-in-hand into the tiled room and toward the table as well; locked in a world all their own creation as they whispered sweet nothings, Clary was sure, in each other's ear.

"Dude, what did you do to make her despise you?" Clary heard her brother ask in utter confusion.

She heard Jace let out a sigh. "I seriously have no idea."

* * *

Dinner, as Clary has predicted, was a bland affair. Jace had stared at her through most of the meal with that stupid smirk on his mouth; Clary spent most of the meal thinking about what it would be like to slap it right off his face. She didn't understand why her parent's didn't just ask him to leave. She would do it for them if they felt too guilty about it. It really wouldn't make her lose any sleep at night to tell him to scram.

But they didn't, instead they asked him about his day, listened to him recount something stupid that happened at soccer practice, then promised to be at the next game to cheer him on; just like they had done at the last one and the one before that. Worse part was they'd make her go too. They talked about college and scholarships with him, Jon and her even though they all had another year of high school left. She could understand their babbling about education to her and Jon but to Jace. The occasional question of what someone wanted to do or where they planned to go to college was normal but to actually seem like they would support him through college was borderline crazy! He wasn't a Morgenstern, he was a Wayland. His parents could pay for him; not her own.

She didn't like feeling like she was less important to her parents as they talked to her about doing something other than art; but that was all Clary wanted to do; it was the only job that Clary didn't see as a chore. Art was who she was; it was built in her just as it was her mother. Her mother majored in art, why couldn't she?

She hated it when they compared her to Jace. Clary, Jace is planning to get a sport scholarship to NYU and major in health care. Well, wasn't that just super. Clary couldn't give a crap about what Jace was gonna do with the rest of his life; she just wanted him out of hers.

"Well, since your mother prepared this wonderful meal," Valentine said with a smile as he patted his stomach. "The kids should have dish duty."

Clary smirked with a roll of her eyes. Every day after dinner her father said the same thing; about how mom shouldn't have to clean because she made the meal and how he shouldn't have to clean because he was so stuffed he might explode should he move a muscle. So, they would wonder off and leave Jonathon, Clary and Jace to do the dishes while they cuddled on the couch and pretended to watch whatever show was playing on TV.

Clary gathered her dish, her dad's and mom's as they pushed away from the table and went toward the living room hand-in-hand. Starting the sink, she filled it with dish soap and let the sods rise to the almost breaching limit before dropping the three plates and silverware in her hands.

Jonathon walked in with his own plate and set it where she had set the three before. "Hey, I have a research paper due tomorrow. I can't help with the dishes."

Clary let her mouth drop open. "Yes, you can. It will take like 10 minutes."

"No, can do, little sis. Do you want me to fail because those 10 minutes could make or break me."

"Yes, I want you to fail. Now, pick up a rag." Clary said with a smirk as her brother groaned; Jace sauntered into the room, dropping his plate into the pile and pushing up his sleeves.

"Clary, Jonathon has a paper he needs to write. Don't distract him and give him another excuse not to do it." Her mother cried from the couch where she and Valentine sat.

Jonathon gave a shrug of his shoulders as he pointed into the living room while taking small steps away from his sister like the whole thing was totally out of his control. Clary rolled her eyes as she turned toward the darkened water and picked up the sponge on the edge of the sink. "Like you need an excuse." She muttered through clenched teeth as Jonathon let out a laugh.

Raising his hand to Jace's they did one of those awkward man hugs that Clary never understood. "See ya tomorrow, man."

Jace nodded his head. "Likewise."

Jonathon turned just as he was about to leave and pointed a finger at Jace. "Hey, I want to hear about what happened with Aline last night before you go." Clary had to use all her will power not to let out a snort.

Jace smirked as he winked at her brother. "I never kiss and tell."

Jonathon let out a laugh as he headed for the steps. "Seriously, dude, I expect details."

"Yeah, whatever." Jace called after him as Jonathon disappeared into his room.

There was a moment of silence as Jace and Clary said nothing. She focused totally at the task at hand; scrubbing the plate within an inch of its life before she handed it to Jace who instructively dried it and put it in its proper place. Clary felt her annoyance gaining as she watched him put each plate away before getting out properly sized containers to put the excess food in. She didn't like that he knew her house so well, the thought of him being around so much that he knew the place by heart only irked her more.

"Jonathon's not here anymore." Clary said breaking the silence that she felt was filled with tension but Jace treated as comfortable. He turned to her and raised a golden eyebrow as if unsure why she was stating something so obvious. "So why are you still here?"

He narrowed his gaze on her. "Because I always help do the dishes." He stated so innocently that Clary actually dropped her cold stare and blinked at him. As if happy with her surprise Jace smirked. "And because I know how much you want my attention and strive for my company."

Clary let out a groan before she rolled her eyes. "You are so unbelievably annoying."

"Yes, it does annoy people." Clary raised her eyebrows at him as she pushed a lump of curls away from her face. "How stunning attractive and witty I am. I know it isn't fair but it is what it is."

"Yes, your cluelessness should annoy people. Better more than just me."

Jace sighed before he placed the pan she gave him in the proper cabinet. "Okay, look. I actually need your help with something."

Clary let out a dramatic gasp as she placed the dripping wet sponge by her hip. "No! The Great Jace Wayland asking for _my_ help." She said in a rush as if it was all too much to handle as he glared at her sarcasm. "I think Hell just froze over."

"I'm serious." He said with a narrowing of his eyes and a quick biting of his lip. "I'm failing art and I need someone to help me with my final project of the semester." Jace said with a look of purity. He honestly needed her help. Well, that was just too bad.

"Well, that sucks. You better find someone gullible and desperate enough to help you." She said with a smirk as she put another pan in his and tried to push the guilt she felt to the back of her throat. "Or maybe you can promise to sleep with them. That's a sure way to get someone to help you, besides I'm sure you've done it before. It'll be easy," Clary let her words sink in before she smirked. "Literally."

That was a low blow even for her, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. Not after all he had put her through. There was a pause as the only noise that could be heard was the sound of glass against glass.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Jace voice was exasperated and confused as Clary turned to him. He had stood with his body leaning against the counter and his arms crossed over his chest but he uncertainly stood now; his hands limp at his sides. If Clary was crazy, she'd actually think Jace looked a little wounded at her words but she wasn't crazy so she knew that couldn't be true.

"I don't know; why do dogs have fleas? You're just an annoying parasite that never seems to leave." She said with a foul expression before she placed the sponge back on the edge of the sink and turned on her heel exiting the room with a heavy heart and a strange turning in her stomach.

As if unable to help herself, Clary glanced over her shoulder at Jace who still stood in the kitchen; the towel clenched in his hands as he twisted it tighter and tighter, his head was low his curls hiding his face from her but she knew what she said had to have hurt. It would have hurt her; that was why she'd said them.

All of a sudden, Clary felt a wave of disgust at herself as she turned and walked up the steps to her room. All the while, her head screamed at her to go back.

* * *

Clary gently shaded the outline of the angel she drew for art. She had done it with a charcoal shaded background and the angel rising from the darkness as the only beckon of light among death and blackness. She shaded it a white golden color; trying to keep put of her mind that this photo was not out of guilt for a certain golden boy that she knew.

She lifted her eyes a moment to sneak a glance at Jace; who hadn't said a word to her since that night in the kitchen three days ago. He didn't even plant himself beside her like he usually did. Jace might have always entered her personal space and invaded every ounce of privacy she possessed but he never spoke when she was sketching. It was as if he knew she needed every bit of concentration she could gather and so usually he simply leaned over her shoulder and watched being careful as to not breathe down her neck. He was the only person she allowed to watch her art. Well, except Simon occasionally.

Clary frowned as she looked back down at her paper. She hadn't thought of that before; she supposed Jace wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. He truly was considerate in his odd sort of way.

Clary contemplated going to Jace as she continued to dust her gold oil pastel across the paper; a shadow blocked her light as she scrunched her nose against the invader. Lifting her head she moved to ask them to move as kindly as possible but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Before her, standing like some dark Archangel himself was Sebastian Verlac. His dark eyes never showed any of the emotion he felt as he regarded her and her drawing closely. Usually Clary would have guarded her picture from his stare but she was too surprise to react fast enough before he took the picture right out of her hands.

"Hey—"

"This is really good." Sebastian spoke in a low tone; his black hair falling in front of his eyes like silk.

Clary felt her tongue tie itself together in the back of her throat because she couldn't form any words as to what to say to him. "Th—thank you." She said softly as she leaned her head down and let her red hair form a curtain around her blushing face.

"You have a lot of talent. This piece is absolutely beautiful." He said with a nod before he reached his hand out and brushed the hair that blocked her cheeks away with a soft touch of his fingers. "You shouldn't hide it." She looked up at him with wide eyes knowing he was referring to her art and not herself. She nodded her eyes downcast. She listened in shock as Sebastian let out a laugh; well, not really a laugh more of a low growl, before shaking his head. "You don't believe me."

She smiled before shrugging. "It's just a picture; nothing special."

"That's where you're wrong. You're very special." He said his dark eyes seeming to drink up her entire being in a seductive gaze. "Listen, there's this get together at a friend's Friday night. You in?"

Clary blinked as she stared dumbfounded at him. Was Sebastian actually asking her on a date? "What?" She said confused as Sebastian smirked; his smile looking much the same as Jace's only better.

"Would you like to go with me?"

Clary bit her lip; nerves suddenly gripping at her stomach like a vise as she slowly nodded. She knew there was no going back as Sebastian smirked and placed her picture back on her desk. He grinned a wolfish smile at her that made her shiver in anticipation. "Great." He took her hand in his and swiftly wrote on her palm with a pen that had been lying on her desk for days. "Text me your address and I'll come pick you up."Clary smiled again as she nodded a little too vigorously. "And Clary?" She watched him with a confused expression as he lightly placed his lips against her palm. "Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. He just asked you out? Just like that!" Simon said in a rush as he watched Clary sigh a girly sigh, nodding her head as she thought back to the way his lips felt against the soft skin of her palm.

"Yep." She said with a far-off smile.

Simon rolled his eyes as he hiked his back-pack up more. "And he used actual words? He didn't just grunt the command?"

Clary gave Simon a glare as she punched him on the shoulder; he mocked a hurt expression as he rubbed the place her fist had hit his arm. Her Doc Martins made clicking sounds against the sidewalk as she pushed up the steps of her porch and leaned precariously against the stark white railing. "No, he used actual words, Simon. There was no grunting."

Simon frowned before sighing. "Isn't it a bit of a threat to say "don't keep me waiting"?" Simon said in a deep voice that sounded more like Batman than Sebastian.

Clary let her head fall back; her green scarf moved in the wind as her red hair tousled in the breeze. "Was that supposed to be Sebastian?"

"C'mon, Clare, I'm being serious."

"No, it's mysterious and hot."

Simon frowned; his eyebrows scrunched low on his face. The hair that brushed his forehead pushed itself to the top of his head; his big doe eyes staring at her cautiously behind his glasses. "I don't know, Clare. I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, I've heard some things about Sebastian and you've never even had your first kiss let alone did any of the things he's done with anyone."

Clary let her eyes widen in fright; her mind back tracking to when she had laid on her bed three nights ago. She had thought about all this then; about how she was sure to be mediocre. "You're right, Si! How am I supposed to compete with any of those other girls he's kissed? I'll probably be horrible! Oh God, what if he's so disgusted that he laughs at me; I might die if that happens." Clary said letting her head fall into her hands.

Simon sighed as he moved to place a hand on her shoulder. "That's not really what I meant—"

Clary ignored him as she lifted her head quickly almost hitting Simon's in the process as she smiled largely. Her olive green jacket rustled like the leaves that were scattered among the grass. "I've got it. I'll just have to practice."

"And how will you do that exactly?"

Clary smiled at Simon as she bit her lip. "You could always help me?"

Simon flushed a deep red as he fell down a step on the porch. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water before he sputtered. "I—well—I don't think—I mean—"

Clary rolled her eyes. "We're just friends, Simon. I know that and you know that. It won't mean anything; besides it's just harmless kissing. Just until I know I'm good."

Simon stared at her incredulously as he shook his head. "I'm as experienced with this whole thing as you are. How will I know if you're good enough?"

Clary frowned before placing a hand to her chin. "This is true." She let out a sigh as she pushed off the railing. "Well, there goes that plan."

Simon relaxed immediately as he rubbed a hand to the back of his neck before lifting that same hand in a universal sign of farewell. "Good luck with your kissing problem, Morgenstern."

Clary rolled her eyes with a smile as she stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Whatever, Lewis."

She pushed her way through the front door with another sigh as she let her body press against the hard wood. She couldn't kiss Sebastian, not until she knew she was good enough. That initially wasn't the problem; it was how she was going to get good enough. She could ask her brother how to kiss properly but the thought was too embarrassing. She could always go to her mother but that would have been even more mortifying. She couldn't under any circumstances go to her father.

She really found herself between a rock and a hard place. She had no idea what she was going to do about this whole situation. She only had 3 days until Friday and she had no idea how to perfect the art of kissing in that time.

She groaned as her head fell between her hands; dragging herself up the stairs she dropped her body harshly unto her bed which caught her and pushed her back before settling beneath her. She had to think of someone to help her. It shouldn't have been this difficult; she could ask Jordan Kyle but he was in a relationship with Maia. She could always ask Alec Lightwood but he was gay and the thought of kissing any girl would probably make him vomit. She could ask one of the guys in Simon's band but kissing any of them would probably make _her_ vomit. The thought of having to be that close to Eric made her shutter.

But she might just have to stoop that low. She couldn't for the life of her think of anyone. And she certainly couldn't really think over Jonathon and Jace as they came barreling in the front door of the house with loud laughter and the heavy sound of, what could only be, a soccer ball. She frowned as she rubbed her fingers against her temples.

She could always try to just wing it with Sebastian but the uncertainly of how she was suppose to do it made her stomach drop her fright. Her hands were shaking just at the thought of kissing Sebastian and she felt her stomach clench with nerves. What if he tells her how awful she is? About how much better girls he'd kissed?

The sound of footsteps pounding up the steps made her frown as the door to her room creaked with unexpected weight and the sound of more laughter filled the house. She clenched her teeth together as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't concentrate with them being so loud.

Jonathon was only acting like this because Jace was here. And Jace he. . . wait . . . Jace?

She shot her body upright in her bed as the door to her room opened gently and as if her mind had summoned him forward, Jace stepped into her room. On any other occasion she would have thrown a fit but she was never happier to see him as she smiled.

Jace held his hands up in surrender before taking another step. "Okay before you scream and throw a fit. I just want to be clear that Jon said he left some colored pencils in here and I need to borrow them to do my final project." Jace brought his golden gaze up to hers before he frowned. "There's something wrong with you. I can tell; you're smiling at me." His expression was actually frightful as Clary jumped from her bed and pushed the door shut behind him; trapping Jace in her room.

He blinked a moment at her before frowning; his gaze flickering between the closed door and Clary's body. "I knew this day was coming. You're going to try and kill me, aren't you?" He took a step back and held his hands up again. "I just want to make something very clear: you will be doing an injustice to the world by taking something so beautiful out of it and," He looked at her a moment with narrowed eyes. "I will scream."

Clary actually let a laugh leave her mouth as she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Chill out, Drama Queen. I just want to talk to you."

"Why does the door have to be closed? Do you plan on taking advantage of me?" Jace said from where Clary had pushed him onto her bed; he crossed his arms as he raised his eyebrow at her. "And I'll have you know Magnus would be extremely offended by your last comment."

Clary ignored him as she bit her lip. "Look, I need your help with something and Simon won't do it. So you're my only hope."

Jace smirked as he relaxed on her bed. "I'm listening."

Clary took a deep breath before closing her eyes. "I would never ask this of you if it wasn't my last resort. Which, inevitably, it is. I would never ask anything of you if I wasn't totally with my back to the wall." She snorted before looking towards the ceiling. "I mean, I would never ask you for anything. You would never pull through and, frankly, I don't trust you even a bit. Plus, you're mean and awful and you use people all the time—"

"I'm leaving."

Clary jumped forward as Jace stood from his seat as she gently pushed him back down. "But you know more than I do in the art of. . ."

Jace leaned forward with a raised eyebrow as he watched her struggle. "Art of what?"

Clary shrugged suddenly embarrassed about the whole thing. "You know. . ."

Jace frowned before shaking his head; an incredulous look on his face as he watched Clary' face turn a deep red. "I truly don't. I mean I know more than you in just about everything so it really isn't ringing any bells."

Clary scowled before shaking her head. "You know what this was a dumb idea. Why I thought you could help is beyond me."

"Okay, okay." Jace said with a light hand to her shoulder as Clary turned to go. "I'll stop. What is it you need help with?"

Clary kept her back turned to him as she said it, because truly it was much easier that way. She could pretend she was talking to Simon and that made it easier. "I need you to help me in the art of kissing." She said it fast and softly as she waited for Jace to answer. It was like the silence took all the air out of the room and she wondered for a moment or two if he had even heard her.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Jace said as he pulled Clary to face him. "You need me to help you learn how to kiss?" He said it slowly as if testing the words on his tongue as Clary nodded.

"Yes."

Jace smiled largely as he leaned his elbows back on her bed. His blonde hair catching the light of the sun and creating a halo around his head making him look like an angel but she knew he was nothing but a devil. "And what exactly would be in it for me?"

Clary narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. Some angel he was; more like a demon. "I'll do your art project." She said begrudgingly as she moved toward her backpack and took the picture she'd been working on in art out in a flustered hurry. Holding it up so Jace could see it, she sighed. "You can take this to turn in. I used charcoal and oil pastels and made a contrast between the two colors. Dark and Light. It was from chapter 10 of our learning."

Jace stared at the picture that hung before him as he lightly reached out to touch it. "I was wondering what you were working so hard on today." He spoke absentmindedly as if he had forgotten she was here altogether. She watched frozen as he looked at her. "Are you sure you want to give me this piece? It's really good, Clary."

She shrugged as if it was no big deal as she moved toward him. "It's just a picture. Nothing special."

"You're wrong." Jace said with a shake of his head as he let out an unbelieving laugh. "Alright, Miss. Morgenstern, you have yourself a deal." He held his hand out and Clary took it; letting out a breath of air as if she had been holding it the whole time. "I'll teach you how to kiss, no problem. As you know I have a lot of experience in this act. You've come to the right place."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Don't let it go to your head, Hot Stuff." She said sarcastically as she smirked at him.

Jace stood from his spot as he smiled at her. "I don't have to; I already know I'm the best." He walked to her door with a new confidence. "We'll start tomorrow, Little Red. So, you better pucker up those lips." He threw her a smirk over his shoulder as she scowled at him. "And by the way, it seems I didn't have to sleep with anyone to get my project done. But you're right; it was really easy to get someone gullible and desperate enough to do it for me."

Clary felt her teeth clench together as she tasted her own words all those nights ago at dinner. They tasted like vinegar. "Go to hell."

"I'm already there when I'm with you, Sweetheart."

Clary let out a loud scream as Jace shut the door with a laugh behind him.

* * *

**So, this is part one to my two-shot.**

**I actually was at a party when this idea came to me.**

**I hope you all liked it and be ready for the second part coming soon!**

**By the way, I know Valentine and Jocelyn would never act like this but for the art of the story I remade their characters to fit properly. You'll see. . . . **

**Jace: God, I am good at everything, aren't I?**

**Me: You're not good at modesty.**

**Jace: That's because modesty to me is lying. My mother taught me to never lie.**

**Me: *sighing* Yeah, whatever.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Lesson Number One

**I wasn't going to post this until it was all done but I didn't want you to have to wait any longer. I'm so sorry; I've just been super busy and I didn't find the time. So, with my deepest apologizes, I'm posting this early and turned The Art Of Kissing from a two chapter story to a three of four on instead. Thank you all for being so patient and I love you all dearly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"So he just agreed? Just like that?"

Clary nodded her head as she clenched her books tighter to her less-than-endowed chest. Right after Jace had left, Clary had immediately texted Sebastian her address. She tried not to stare at her phone every five seconds to no avail before giving up and simply staring straight at her phone's screen willing it with all her might to light up with a new message. She almost gave up after 5 minutes of full on staring before her screen lit up like a holy candle and she dove across her mattress. She squealed and tried to calm the butterflies that had taken refuge in her stomach as she read his reply.

Simon shook his head as he pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned. His yellow and red scarf resembled that of Gryffindor's colors, adding his round glasses and side-swept hair, Simon looked a lot like Harry Potter. "So what did Seb-ASS-chin, say?"

Clary rolled her eyes with a smile as she punched Simon in the shoulder. "He said "K"." Clary let out a girly squeal that she couldn't contain last night either and clapped her hands in excitement. Just thinking about this Friday was giving her chills; she only had two days to master the art of the perfect kiss and she was quickly running out of time.

Simon rose an eyebrow before looking at his friend in disbelief. "Seriously? That's what your fangirling about? A letter?" Simon didn't follow Clary up the steps as she bounded them with a light air and stopped at her door with a confused frown on her face.

"Si? What's wrong?" She said with a laugh. "You actually look genuinely upset."

"That's because I am." Simon said with a curl of his upper lip; Clary winced at what that look did to her heart. Simon was showing her the tall tale sign of disgust. "This isn't you. I thought you were better than this." He said with a shake of his head as he grabbed the straps on his backpack and hiked it up farther; even from here she could see the pins that lay on each strap; she could count on her fingers how many of those pins she had gotten for him.

"What? Simon, I don't understand." Clary said taking a hesitant step toward him before Simon went back a step and turned toward his house.

Simon shook his head; the chilly autumn breeze whipped brown strands of hair around Simon's head. "Whatever, Morgenstern. Good luck with your," Simon sighed. "Whatever this is."

He walked with steady steps down the sidewalk; Clary stood frozen unable to move. She didn't know exactly what happen; one moment she was talking about her upcoming date and the next he was upset. Was he upset because she hadn't asked him about his day? She supposed she wasn't being the best friend but she hadn't done anything horrible.

Biting her lip she turned from her spot with a shake of her head; Simon was long gone now and the autumn chill was getting under her fall jacket. She was sure Simon was just being a drama queen and he would come to his senses later. He was just having a man period; every guy was allowed at least one.

She put her hand on her front door but it fell from her hand as another person turned the knob on the other side. Jace stepped out onto the cool porch in nothing but a thin white long sleeved shirt; taking up all Clary's room and making her take a step back. She hated having to crane her neck to see people but it was just another trial of living the life of a short person. Clary was making it day by day.

"I should have known I smelled a rat." Clary said with a curl of her nose.

Jace simply smiled as he leaned over her; if she were being completely honest she'd admit she was intimidated but she liked to pride herself on being somewhat of a liar. "You should really talk to Simon about his daily hygiene. I can smell him too."

Clary narrowed her eyes as she growled. "I was talking about you."

"Oh, sweetheart, this face can't do rat. It would be just too cruel to give Simon such false hope that he might actually look as stunning as I do." Jace finished with a smirk.

Clary nodded her hand to her chin. "You're right; you're more of a parasite. Sucking all the blood and life from everyone you meet."

Jace smirked as he leaned down next to her ear. "That's not all I can suck, baby." He whispered against her ear as Clary let out a shiver. This wasn't normal; usually Jace would say something mean and witty back. This wasn't what they did. They didn't make each other have shivers of something other than disgust roll up their backs and make their stomachs nervous and excited all at once.

Clary stumbled back a step blinking as Jace leaned against the railing of the porch. She caught her bearings a few minutes too late, Jace's annoying smirk told her that much. He had rattled her and she had let him. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and popped her hip. "One, don't ever get that close to me again. Your mere presence makes me want to vomit. Second, I never need to know about your life outside this house; keep your nasty details to yourself and my brother. And third, don't ever call me baby. I'm **not **your baby." She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him. "Got it?"

Jace held his hands up in surrender but he walked toward her and invaded her personal space bubble again. Her back was pressed hard against the porch railing as Jace placed a hand on each side of her body blocking her in. "As great as your little speech was, I can't really follow those rules."

Clary glared at him as she silently threw daggers at him with her eyes. "And why not? Because you think you're some die-hard, rockstar rebel?" Clary said with a mocking laugh.

Jace raised an eyebrow; a single curl falling in his gleaming eyes and it made Clary stop a moment and observe. "On the contrary, I'm simply doing my part in our agreement. And to do that I'll have to get close," He said with a smirk as he pressed his chest against hers making her gasp. "And personal." He brought his face hovering above hers, his lips only a small inch away. And suddenly Clary was super aware of Jace's presence all around her. "I was under the impression I would be teaching you how to kiss an actual person; not air kiss." His voice was low and husky as he stood over her. Another foreign and unwelcome shiver shook down Clary's spine.

She suddenly felt like a women; she felt delicate and soft next to Jace who was all hard surface and rough skin. She felt dominated and strangely powerful at the same time. She didn't understand what was happening as she stared at Jace's perfectly shaped lips. They looked soft like rose petals and were tinted a light pink like a blushing bride. His bottom stuck out farther than his upper and his chin looked rough with unshaven scruff.

"Clary? Jace?" Jocelyn called through the slightly open front door. Clary felt her breathe hitching as Jace stared down at her expressionless before taking a few steps back and smiling brightly to her mother who was pushing the door open fully. "What are you two doing out here? It's freezing." Anything below 80 degrees was freezing to her mother.

"I was just helping Clary, Mrs. Mogenstern. She isn't feeling well. " Jace answered simply like only the innocent and loyal son's best friend could.

Jocelyn put on her worried face at that and fussed over her daughter who still looked shocked at what had occurred just moments earlier. Was she the only one who felt so strange with him so close? Had she no affect on him?

What in the world was she saying! Jace had no affect on her and she certainly had no affect on him. It was ludicrous; it was preposterous!

And yet. . .

"You're not feeling well?" Her mother said, Clary tugged her large, wool sweater closer to her as Jocelyn made her away forward. The wind pushed her hair around her head like an open flame and for a moment Clary was captivated. Her mother truly was beautiful; she placed a soft palm against Clary's forehead. "You don't feel warm but you do look a bit flushed."

Jace threw a smirk at her from behind her mother's back as Clary glared over her head, her face no doubt becoming more flushed. "I feel—"

"Just horrible, Mrs. Morgenstern." Jace interrupted as he came toward them. "I saw her walking weakly up the porch steps; she was burning up when I touched her forehead." He said with complete innocence. His golden eyes were open with concern as Clary stared at him amazed. He was lying right through his stupid, white, commercial straight teeth with no remorse! As if he had too much practice.

Jocelyn frowned deeper; her worry escalating. "Well, that's just horrible!" Her mother smiled at him over her shoulder. "And how many times to I have to tell you to call me Jocelyn."

Jace dropped his look of purity as a genuine smile crossed over his face. "Sorry, Jocelyn."

"You're family, Jace. You should know you can call me Mamma, Jocelyn, or anything else other than Mrs. Morgenstern." Her mother smiled at him again as she turned back to her daughter. "Well, you're probably catching a cold and that means you can't possibly come to the gala tonight."

"I am not. . ." Clary started in outrage; she was going to tell her mother that Jace was up to his ears in lies at this point in the conversation but couldn't find the words as they got stuck in her throat. She stared at Jace in wonder; he was still looking at her mother with his head turned down slightly. His eyes were glossy and his nose was becoming red and it couldn't have been from the weather; it was not nearly cold enough. He was blinking rapidly trying to keep, what could only be, tears at bay.

The Great Jace Wayland was staring at her mother with tears and a strange belonging in his eyes.

"You're not what?" Her mother frowned as Jace raised his head and looked at Clary head on. He sniffed slightly his cheeks tinted pink as he bowed his head again. Jace was embarrassed by whatever she had seen. And what exactly _had_ she seen?

"She's going to say she's not sick." Jace answered as her mother turned toward him again. "But you know how stubborn she is, she's the same as Jon." He had his trademark smirk back on his face as if the last 2 seconds had never happened. "Too pig-headed for their own good." Any other time this comment would have had her swinging her fist toward him but something in Jace's eyes told her to wait.

Jocelyn let out a laugh with an agreeing nod. "Yes, that's true." She looked back at her daughter with a kind smile. "We'll just have to get you inside and in bed. You're going to be home alone for only a few hours and when we get back I'll make sure you don't have a temperature." She gestured her daughter toward the front door as Clary kept her confused gaze on Jace. "Sleep will be best for you right now. Why don't you run upstairs and take a nap." Her mother said with another motherly smile before turning to Jace. "You'll be joining us, won't you, Jace?"

Jace winced. "I would love to, Jocelyn, you know I love going to your art gala's but I have a **project** I need to do. "Jace said as he stared hard into Clary's eyes as it all connected in her head.

Her mother, who Clary didn't even notice was dressed in a shimmering sapphire dress with a dipping backline, had an art gala tonight in the city. Her father, herself, Jace and Jon normally attended the gatherings to support her mother who always sold every painting she'd created effortlessly. She had forgotten it was even this week; she had been so wrapped up in her own problems. Maybe, she was focusing too much on herself and not enough on everyone else.

She knew what Jace was doing now though; he was giving them the perfect opportunity to start their deal. She stumbled toward her mother and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm feeling rather ill." Her voice was cracking and robotic.

Jocelyn frowned down at her as she addressed her daughter. Jace glared at her to shut up from behind her back. "Yes," Her mother paused. "We've established this." She put her hand to Clary's forehead and cheek against which was heating in embarrassment now as she frowned. "Maybe, I should take you to the doctor's after all."

"No!" Clary immediately yelled as Jace put a hand to his head in exasperation. She faked a cough as her mother raised a nicely, plucked eyebrow at her. "I think I just need to rest." She said as she fluttered her eyelids. "I feel rather dizzy." She said as she dramatically slumped against Jace, who let out a nervous laugh at her wide-eyed mother.

"I'm sure she's right. Let her get some rest and then we'll see how she feels." He smiled nervously as he cradled Clary in his arms. "No need to rush to conclusions."

"I don't know. . ." Jocelyn said uncertain.

"Trust me," Jace said. "You have a big night tonight. I'll have Clary call me if she feels too ill and I'll take her to the doctor's if I have to." He said with a genuine smile that made Clary roll her eyes.

Jocelyn smiled fondly at the blonde "hero" as he walked toward the steps that led to her bed room. "Thank you, Jace. We're so blessed to have you in the family." Her mother walked toward the kitchen. "I'll tell Jon to go get ready and that you two won't be joining us."

Clary raised her head, cracked her eyes opened and watched Jace swallow hard blinking rapidly; he smiled to himself. His face was contorted in pain as she watched him; like the thought of being a part of their family was too precious and impossible of a thing to hope for. But didn't he get it? That's why Clary detested him so much! They treated him more like family than they did her.

He pushed open her door and closed it softly before harshly dumping her on her bed. "Hey!" She yelled as she bounced and almost fell completely from the mattress. "What the hell was that for?"

"What was that for?" Jace said with an angry expression. "Maybe it was for your little performance downstairs." Clary crossed her arms and glared at him with as much hate as she could muster. "You just couldn't shut up, could you? You just had to keep talking."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, well not all of us can be such compulsive liars. Besides, I thought I did good."

"And here's the Oscar to the most awful liar and completely naïve person of the year." Jace said with a grand gesture. "Congrats, Red, you topped them all."

Clary rolled her eyes. "It went fine, didn't it? She believed us."

"No, she believed **me**. **You **almost ruined it for us." Jace said with unneeded emphasis. "Stick to art, baby, because acting not such a great background for you."

Clary gritted her teeth together and stood abruptly. "I already told you I'm not your baby!

Jace was in her face before she could even compute how he had gotten all the way from across the room so fast. He had her pinned for the second time that day; his eyes were hot and swirling with emotions she'd never seen before. His breath was mingling with her own as he huffed, her mouth parted in a gasp and Jace's hungry gaze lingered on her plump lips for a few seconds before training back on her. There was something dark about him as he looked down at as if he would swallow her whole; as if he were devouring her with a simple gaze. Clary could feel him everywhere; though the only thing that was touching her was his chest which was coiled with muscle and heaving against her own.

"For the sake of this exercise, you'll be anything I want you to be." Jace spoke low in a husky drawl she had never heard him use before. His lower lip almost touched her own before he took a step back. "Be ready because as soon as they leave the teaching will commence." He stopped at the door before throwing a smirk at Clary who was still heaving from her spot from earlier. "And I'm a very," He paused as his stare lingered on her. "Hands on type teacher."

He let out a laugh as Clary lumped on her bed with a huff. What was happening to her?

More importantly what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Suddenly, Clary was feeling nervous; the butterflies in her stomach were trying their hardest to escape as she sat staring at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Her red curls were somewhat tamed today as she let her hand run down them. She wondered again and if, not for the first time, she should put just a little make-up on; just to seem less scary.

She scoffed and shook her head. This was absolutely ridiculous! Why would she put on make-up for Jace of all people? He held as much worth to her as a spider on her wall. She didn't care what he thought of her and she certainly wasn't going to try and impress him. They were simply finishing a deal. It was completely impersonal.

Her excited parents and complaining brother had left not 2 minutes earlier and for some reason, Clary was sitting on the edge of her seat. Jace's earlier words seeming to play over and over again her in mind without fail. The way her body had reacted to the husky and suggestive tone in his voice did nothing to help either as she bit her lip. She didn't know what was happening to her. This was Jace they were talking about; the same boy she had watched eat sand and the same boy who had told her she had gotten her period for the first time. Same boy who used to give her wet-willies in the morning to wake her up and who knew she had slept with a night light on until she was 10.

She had lived her most embarrassing moments with Jace's eyes as witnesses. He was like having another brother; so why was it that the thought of his mouth against hers was making her tummy hot? Was making her spine shiver in anticipation and making her abdomen clench in excitement? It just wasn't making any sense.

"Alright," Jace said as he opened her bed room door with a flourish taking Clary by surprise as she jumped. "Let's just get this over with."

Clary rolled her eyes and tried to pretend that the drop in her stomach was disgust, not disappointment. "Well, don't sound _too _excited." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

Jace smirked as he walked toward her with the slow and confident walk Clary always hated but now found was making her uncomfortable and uneasy. But that was a normal feeling with Jace; he always made her feel those things. Like her heart was popping from her chest and her lungs were running out of air; she hated those feelings. "Why? Because you're practically bursting with excitement yourself?" Jace said just as sarcastically with a shake of his head; his golden mop of perfect curls tousling around his sharply sculpted face.

Clary sighed as Jace sat beside her; his body turned toward her ready and waiting. "You're right, let's get this over with." She leaned forward quickly and closed her eyes; wanting the humiliation and uncertainty to all be over.

"Whoa, hold your horses, Clary." Jace said as he leaned back quickly with a smirk. "I know how eager you are to be kissing pure perfection but there are some things we have to cover before the kissing can even commence."

Clary blinked as she leaned back; his earlier cocky statement was ignored as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jace cleared his throat as she turned toward him in complete attention. "Well, first thing is you have to know if this other person wants to kiss you at all."

"They aren't just going to ask?"

"What is this? The 1700's? No one asks permission to kiss anymore, Clary." Jace shook his head in exasperation and they had only begun the lesson. "Wow, you weren't kidding. You really do have no idea what you're doing."

Clary felt her cheeks burn with mortification as she scrunched up her nose in anger. "God, you're such a dick. I changed my mind; I have no interest in learning this from you."

"Oh? And who exactly is going to teach you what I am?" Jace said with a smirk as Clary crossed her arms. She knew he was right; the only reason she had asked him in the first place was because he was her last option. He knew it and so did she.

Clary sighed in defeat before turning back toward him. "You're right; I'll be less difficult."

Jace let out a sigh himself. "And I'll be less cruel." He gave her a small smile before he got another look of concentration on his face. "Alright, back to what I was saying, you have to know if this significant other wants to kiss you or not. There are some bland signs that they do or don't and it's all in their body language."

"How do I know they even like me?" Clary said with a tilt of her head; her red hair falling over her shoulder as silky as water and swirling with flames.

Jace furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before adjusting his position on Clary's plush bed. "Well, they could lean into you or brush your hair away from your face. Maybe even touch your cheek lightly." He shook his head before smirking. "But that's not what we're talking about. We're discussing if someone is about to or wants to kiss you or not."

Clary nodded as Jace continued. "First, they'll lean in close to you. Like this." As he spoke he brought his body closer to hers; she could almost feel the heat that radiated through Jace's tight black long-sleeved shirt. "Next, you'll find them staring at your lips when their talking to you." He said as he glanced down at her lips; which parted under his gaze as if they had a mind of their own. Jace swallow thickly as his voice grew slower. "Then they'll tilt their head to the side slightly as they bring their face closer to yours."

He was only an inch away now; his soft lips looking even more like velvet from only inches away. Clary was again reminded of how perfect he was; not a blemish in sight as she waited. Her body unable to move and her heart beating far too fast to be safe. She wondered absentmindedly if he could hear her heart; it seemed to be like thunder in her own ears. She felt her hands get clammy and her body shiver as her eyes stared into his; bottomless oceans of caramel glaze, a hot sea of golden lava.

"And then what?" She whispered her eyes fluttering shut; her voice making a tone she had never used before. It broke Jace's concentration as he brought his head back harshly.

"Then, ahh," He said his hand scratching the back of his neck. "You would kiss."

Clary opened her eyes slowly before blinking. "So, why didn't you?"

Jace jump in surprise at her forwardness. "What?"

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

"Well," Jace said running a hand through his hair. "There is more than one way to kiss someone."

"What!" Clary yelled as she let her body fall back on the bed in exhaustion. Jace's earlier lesson had taken a large amount of energy out of her from her own restraint not to attack him or from her body's reaction she didn't know. But neither thought pleased her in the slightest. "We might as well stop while we're ahead. I'll never be able to learn more than one; I didn't even know there was more than one way to begin with."

Jace let out a laugh as he leaned over her; his hair falling around his face adoringly as he looked down at her. "It will be easy. Instinct will take over and you'll be fine."

Clary scowled up at him. "You said the same thing when I was learning to ride my bike."

"And you ride like a pro!"

"After I rolled down the hill in Central Park and hit a park bench launching me from the bike seat."

Jace let out a noise as he waved his hand. "Details. Details."

"You also said that about snowboarding, canoeing and extreme paintballing." Clary said with another scowl. "And I suck at all three of those."

"Okay, so I may have been wrong a couple of times—"

"You also said it about karate, surfing, skateboarding, rock climbing—"

"Okay!" Jace said with a frown. "So, I've been wrong a lot; it's not my fault you suck at basically everything. But kissing is different; kissing is something that is conditioned in you. You'll be fine at it, trust me."

Clary stared up at him with a frown. In truth, she did trust Jace. He may have been annoying and always around but he had never once hurt her or even tried to for that matter; if anything he had been just as protective of her as her big brother was. She sighed sitting up slowly as Jace moved from his position hovering over her.

Frowning she rubbed her hand across her forehead before propping her elbow on her knee and cradling her face in her hands. "Go on." She said as Jace let out a chuckle, reaching for her hand that enveloped her entire face and pulled it away.

She looked up at him in a mixture of humiliation and exhaustion. "Alright, the first type of kiss is called a peck."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows. "It sounds like you're going to poke me with your nose."

Jace pursed his lips together as he glared at her playfully. "Ha ha; a bird joke. How original."

"Shut up." Clary said as she turned toward him; just noticing that he still held her hand with his. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be." Jace said meeting her gaze intensely. "Just follow my lead." He spoke softly as he brought his head closer to hers. "All you have to do is let your lips meet mine. It's quick and painless, I assure you." He said with a smile and Clary found herself smiling in response.

She glazed down at his descending lips and her stomach did a flip in anticipation. His scent had consumed her senses; he was all she saw, a blindingly hot gaze of molten gold. His velvet voice wrapped around her nerve endings making her feel giddy and alive. This would be her first kiss; the thought didn't depress her like she thought it would. Jace wasn't so bad.

And as the thought left her head; his lips softly planted themselves on hers and the world exploded. She gasp softly making Jace shutter and bring his hand up to cup her cheek. She didn't really know what she was doing but it seemed to be second nature to tilt her head slightly to the left; making her face fit completely with his, like two puzzle pieces coming together. It seemed like everything was heightened; her heart pounded against his chest as it climbed up her throat and the butterflies in her stomach had surely turned to wasps as they flew in a frenzy around her stomach. His scent, which if she had to guess sunlight smelled like, invaded every part of her; wrapping her in a warm glow.

And as soon as it had begun it came to a grinding halt as Jace pulled back with a deep breath. "See," He spoke in a husky tone; his voice slightly breaking. "I told you you'd be good at it."

Clary's eyes fluttered open; she didn't even really remember when she had closed them, her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she gazed up at him. "Yeah." She said breathlessly.

Jace gazed at her for a moment; before blinking furiously and standing quickly. "Well, I think that's enough for today." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll finish the rest of your lesson later."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows as Jace all but ran from the room. Adding to the overall confusion of the day.

* * *

**Hmmmm, I wonder what's wrong with Jace? And the feelings Clary feels around him? Are they really so bad? Or is she mixing them up with different feelings?**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you all ****!**


End file.
